mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends Forever Issue 22
My Little Pony: Friends Forever #22 is the twenty-second issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Friends Forever comic series. In the issue, Princess Celestia tasks Pinkie Pie with making the perfect cake for Princess Luna's birthday party. Summary Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie are summoned to Canterlot, but Twilight is unsure for what purpose. Upon their arrival to Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia tells them that her sister Luna's birthday is coming up. She tasks Twilight with making a speech for the party that celebrates Luna's accomplishments over the years, and she has Pinkie make the cake for the birthday banquet. Pinkie Pie is thrilled to be entrusted with such an important task, but Celestia disapproves of some of her initial suggestions. She gives Pinkie vague instructions and leaves her to her task. Despite Pinkie's lingering doubts, Twilight has the utmost confidence in her. Pinkie goes to the castle's royal kitchen, where royal chef Chase Palomino and his staff are preparing the banquet. When Chase hears of Pinkie's cake-related troubles, he grants her full kitchen access to do her work. Feeling inspired, Pinkie excitedly gets to work on Princess Luna's cake. A short while later, Celestia arrives to check in on her. With Celestia looming over her shoulder, Pinkie is unable to focus. She assures Celestia that everything is under control, and Celestia leaves. Pinkie gets back to work on the cake, but thoughts of disappointing Celestia distract her, causing her to produce one substandard cake after another. By the time Celestia checks in on her again, she is a nervous wreck. Pinkie admits defeat and apologizes for not meeting Celestia's expectations, but Celestia apologizes for placing such high expectations on Pinkie to begin with. Being reminded of Nightmare Moon whenever she looks at the night sky, Celestia only wants to show her sister that even though the past will never be completely forgotten, they're closer than ever now. Pinkie now knows exactly what Celestia wants, and she even invites Celestia to help, which Celestia happily accepts. Some time later, Princess Luna's birthday banquet is held. After Twilight gives her speech in Luna's honor, Pinkie Pie rolls out the birthday cake: a large blue marble cake decorated with Celestia and Luna's cutie marks. Moved to tears by the gesture, Luna hugs Celestia, and Twilight commends Pinkie on a job well done. Quotes :Pinkie Pie: It must be important if Princess Celestia wants to tell me in person. Maybe she wants to give me a special commendation! Best party planner! Or maybe I did something that upset her and didn't even know it! Maybe she wants to banish me from Equestria! Maybe I should hide! :Princess Celestia: Princess Luna has done so much for Equestria. I need your help in showing her how much we appreciate her contributions. :Pinkie Pie: How about a cherpumple! :Princess Celestia: A what? :Pinkie Pie: A cherpumple! Cherry, pumpkin, and apple pie baked into spice, yellow, and white cakes of course! :Pinkie Pie: Princess Celestia asked me to make the cake for the big banquet, but I don't understand what she wants. :Chase Palomino: Did you consider doing a cherpumple? It's a crowd pleaser! :Princess Celestia: How is everything coming, Pinkie? :Pinkie Pie: Uh, everything is fine? :Princess Celestia: Excellent! You have everything you need? :Pinkie Pie: Uh... yes? :Princess Celestia: Wonderful! :beat :Pinkie Pie: Is there something else you wanted to ask me? :Princess Celestia: No, just checking in. :Pinkie Pie: Celestia sure is acting strange. I really need to make this cake perfect. But what if she really does hate all my ideas? :Princess Celestia: This is all my fault. I was so worried about making things impossibly perfect. It didn't occur to me that I was placing expectations on you that couldn't be met. :Princess Celestia: I just wanted to do something special for Luna. To show her how... well... :Pinkie Pie: That even though bad things have happened in the past which still make you sad and will never be completely forgotten—you're now closer than ever and moving forward together? :Princess Celestia: Why, yes, Pinkie, that sounds about right. :Pinkie Pie: Why didn't you say so before? I know exactly what you want. And exactly what will make Luna happy! Would you like to help me? :Princess Celestia: Yes, Pinkie. I'd love to. :Princess Luna: Sister, you really have put the past behind us and view me as an equal. Which you have chosen to express in cake. Odd, but lovely nonetheless. Thank you. :Twilight Sparkle: See, Pinkie? I knew you'd be able to pull it off. :Pinkie Pie: It was a piece of cake!